theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom's Clones
'Blossom's Clones '(Japanese: ''Momoko Kurons) ''are the clones of Blossom. They made their only appearance in "Blossom and the Blossoms". Appearance This is the list of Blossom's clones. Happy Blossom Happy Blossom has a yellow bow in her hair instead of red. She also wears a friendship bracelet on her left wrist. Her personality is happy. Sad Blossom Sad Blossom has a dark blue bow in her hair. She wears a necklace with a blue teardrop. Her personality is sad. Angry Blossom Angry Blossom has a blood red colored bow in her hair. Her personality is angry. Cool Blossom Cool Blossom has a green bow in her hair, and wears sunglasses. Her personality is cool. Shy Blossom Shy Blossom wears an orange bow in her hair, and has light orange socks. Her personality is shy. Lovely Blossom Lovely Blossom wears a periwinkle purple colored bow and has pink lipstick and wears a hot pink hibiscus in her hair. Her personality is lovely. History Blossom's clones are the clones created when Blossom drank some hot chocolate with the Copy Potion in, that is Professor Utonium's latest invention. One Blossom clone appeared from herself during the night when Blossom is asleep in her bed. Early one morning, a Happy Blossom stared at Ken Kitazawa when he got up in his bed the next day. Angry Blossom and Cool Blossom are then seen pulling Octi apart, making Bubbles getting so mad at them. Buttercup, Ken and the other girls then saw lots of Blossom's clones running around Townsville, and they later knew what Professor Utonium said: A Delete Potion can make the clones disappear. They told Ken to make the potion while they find all the clones. Blossom then holds a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches, making the Blossoms liking it. One of the girls later told Blossom that her grilled cheese sandwiches made the clones loving it. She told Bubbles and Buttercup to distract the Blossoms while she goes home making more grilled cheese sandwiches. After making more grilled cheese sandwiches and Ken making the Delete Potion, Blossom puts the grilled cheese sandwiches inside a large cage, and all the clones came into the house, saw the sandwiches, and went inside. They we're all locked up inside the cage, and Ken started spraying the Delete Potion on the clones, making them disappeared. Professor Utonium later comes back, and asks Ken and The Powerpuff Girls what happened. The four told him the whole story what happened about the clones, and Professor Utonium was proud of them for deleting all of the clones, and told them that they will be going out for some grilled cheese sandwiches as a reward. They went out of the house, but noticed that they have forgot to delete Shy Blossom. Trivia * They are similar to Jimmy's clones from ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genious ''series. * Yui Horie reveals at BigFest 2017 Japan that the clones are not deleted but are founded still somewhere. It was confirmed in Chemical C that they are sent to Australia and were causing chaos there.